


the story of my little ponies and the glob

by Unforth



Category: My Little Pony (Cartoon 1984-1989)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1990-04-02
Updated: 1990-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Every once and a while I get asked what the first fanfic I ever wrote was. It comes up often enough I figured...might as well post it to AO3?As far as I know this is the first fic I ever composed. I was 7 years old. (posted as images of the original doc, hence the low word count)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 19





	the story of my little ponies and the glob

**Author's Note:**

> So ya know. Everyone starts somewhere. And this is where I started.

Forgive me for not transcribing this.

**Author's Note:**

> ...yeah idk, sometimes people say they're interested in old writing and of course this is a mess from the brain of a 7 year old but...eh, if any of you found it interesting, worth it. :D


End file.
